Saving her
by yuuki24688
Summary: Plagued with illness, Orianna was bed-bound and on the verge of dying. Her father, Corin adores her and refuses to let her die. What if he goes by a method that goes against all the codes of science just to save her? The process is gruesome but in the end, it pains both of them but it was worth it! 'Dance with me, my pet. Dance with me into oblivion.'


My first League of Legend story and let me explain some things first! I'm going with Blade Craft Orianna and this is set in the late Victorian Age, somewhat called the 'Steam punk Age' too because you know that's when the gear fashion came in trend. This is inspired by Doctor's Wife by the Clockwork Quartet. They make great songs and if the words are in **bold, it means it is actually something Corin is typing out on a typewriter. **_Italics for thoughts or bits and pieces of the song, _and I will tell you if it's a flashback or something. Things are in normal point of view.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Piltover, Late 1800s**

* * *

**Monday, Twenty-six of March**

**The patient's passing seizures are getting more pronounced by the day, the underlying cause seems like a slow progressive decay. If I don't find a cure soon, I fear that my patient will surely fade away. **

Corin snapped from his stare at his typewriter as he stopped at the most recent line. Orianna was writhing underneath her bed sheets once again and it worried him. He rushed to her side as he clasp onto her hands, trying to soothe her pain with his touch.

It was getting out of hand – the seizures were coming more often and she continued to sweat continuously and her hands waved wildly in mid-air as if she was trying to grasp something that was non-existent. It pained Corin to see his beloved daughter that way.

"Shush my dear…. It'll be gone soon, I promise." He murmured as he wiped away the sweat on her forehead and face as he recorded the results of the constant beeping machines at her bed side.

He tightened his clutch on the sheets of results. Her health was worsening really fast, she was expected to live a little more but it seemed like her days had numbered to not a year but just a few months.

He read her pulse from her wrist as he frowned. Her heart was erratic – no doubt.

He remembered her dancing in the moonlight with her ribbon weaving around her body gracefully as she twirled and jumped with ease as she spread her legs with ease but he should have realised that at the end of ribbon with a knife that had been dabbed with poison.

She would sing the lines of the songs that his deceased wife sang at her deathbed, making him promise to keep her safe. He complied of course – he loved the two women in his life more than anything in the world. Her eyes would gleam as her soprano voice rang through the meadow.

_Don't let me go, my darling  
Hold me safe till the morning  
Promise, when the lights are fading  
you'll save me._

Corin swore that he would apply all kinds of science to save his beloved but when Orianna took her first breath….. She took her last.

Orianna was a blessing from heaven to him and even if meant shifting the Earth's axis to save her; he would it willingly and pay the consequences of his actions and deeds. He will see her dance again and smile at him, lead him a dance that was worthy of being performed in front of all the Piltovians.

Little did he know that his little child was out when the disease hit the town and she was to die in the first wave of it. He had found the cure for the illness but he never expected it to clot some of the veins in her brain.

**Tuesday, the seventeenth of May**

**A worrying symptom has reared this week. She had been bedbound for a month but no signs of ever recovering. Now, she cannot even speak but she still tries to utter sounds when she comes to her conscious. The grip of illness on her is strong – but sweet Orianna is weak.**

Corin was getting really worried. His beloved daughter was now in cold sweat. She's like a corpse, pale and cheeks gaunt. Her lips were barely able to part a single word anymore; she barely opened her eyes other than occasional twitches.

He shook his head as he continued his research for some possible way to save his beloved daughter. He would not let her die. Losing one was enough – not other. He refused to let Death mark Orianna as her own. He would rather sacrifice his own life than allow that to happen.

He missed her sweet laugh that would fill the house with life but right now, the whole house reeked of morphine and the only sound was just the rustling of papers and the sounds of typewriter along with her breath and the sound of machines that proved that she was still alive.

He froze as she croaked out some words.

_Don't let me go, my darling  
Hold me safe till the morning  
Promise, when the lights are fading  
you'll save me._

"I'll definitely save you. Don't worry my beautiful daughter." He muttered as he brushed the locks of hair that fell on her face, kissing her forehead as the tears spilled out from his eyes. "Keep your grip on your life…. Your father will do everything to save you."

**Tuesday, the twenty-second of June**

**She no longer responds to stimuli of any kind, she's now my only charge. I will devote every second of my life to her to make sure she can dance and laugh once again. For though she is paralysed, I believe there still is a functioning mind.**

He clothed her, fed her and read to her in hopes that she would hear the pleading tone in his voice to wake up. He only had the power to keep her stable at the current dangerous health level right now. She was on the brink of death – it wasn't long before she would plunge into the deep dark abyss of death.

The research wasn't done – techmaturgy was a huge subject indeed. If he could find the cure there – even if meant breaking all the codes of science and medicine, he simply didn't care at all. Her life was more important than his.

If only if she could respond to what he constantly said to her – he wanted to believe that her mind was still fighting the illness that was overtaking her body more quickly than ever.

He had been going mad; the nights going without sleep and barely feeding himself had started to take a toll on him. He would hear her pleadings in his head and even if he could sleep, her mind would revolve around his beloved daughter that would shake him awake.

Her voice became more haunting and barely gave him any comfort. The sound of how dead and monotonous voice her voice was scared him. The entire house was dark – like him. The only place that was lit was her bedroom that was turning into an infirmary and working place for him, the rest of the house and furniture was collecting dust.

_She'll smile again_. The thought rang in his head as he subconsciously nodded to himself. He could still hear her fading heartbeat which told him she was fighting it as hard as he was. Only if technology had been more advanced, she might have been saved.

_Don't let me go, my darling  
Hold me safe till the morning  
Promise, when the lights are fading  
you'll save me._

The words rewound in his head as he let out a shout, letting out his anger of being so hopeless and not knowing what to do to help his bedbound daughter.

He was losing it big time.

Her blood clots were multiplying and it will be soon before her heart fails her along with all her organs. He had to do something. _No time to waste_. He told himself as he continued with his research on techmaturgy and keeping her stable a while longer.

**Tuesday, eighteenth of July **

**My last apparatus is the only thing that is keeping her alive – I had to stop her heart. However, the mechanical replacement will definitely ensure that the rest of her organs will survive. I think I see a light of hope – just maybe if I do well enough, she will be repaired and she'll return to me.**

**She'll live again. I'm affirmative of that.**

He had destroyed her body and created one anew, he swore he saw a gleam of blue in her eyes in the midst of the machines. He was succeeding. She would return and show her legacy to the rest. Just a few touches here and there he would provide the fruit of modern science that nature had chose to neglect.

They'll come to learn of what he had created, saving someone who was thought impossible to save.

He'll show them.

He flicked the final machine on as he inspected her re-created daughter, a suit of black iron and it curved downwards like a sharp knife with the remains of space being decorated in gold with intricate swirls and loops that made her look great.

The red stripes on her arms along with a few buckles that he added to her arms to give her more life was a nice touch, if he had to admit to himself. The ball that conjoined her arm was sure to hold – her fingers delicately slim with a circular shape on her hand that lit up into blue.

The gears in the mid-section started to spin, the blades of her skirt floating slightly as it spun a little, the sharp gold blades at the end protruded out a little, making it more lethal and dangerous. Her leg twitched slightly as her blue eyes sprang open and her red lips parted slightly.

She was awake.

"Orianna." Her robotic voice rang out, her eyes gazing around the room before it landed on Corin. "Father."

Corin's heart swelled with joy at her calling, his experiment had been successful. "Dance with me, my pet. Dance with me to oblivion." He said in a sing-song as he extended his arm, inclining his head slightly.

She was perfection to his eyes. He wouldn't ask for more.

_Don't let me go, my darling  
Hold me safe till the morning  
Promise, when the lights are fading  
you'll save me.  
You'll save me._

When she sang those lines, Corin would smirk at himself as he spun her around, thinking '_save her I did'_.

**+~*~+~*~+ THE END +~*~+~*~+**

* * *

Tell me what you think about it as I adore reviews and hey, if you want to request me to write a back story, do tell me! Favorite this story if you think its worth it and maybe, I might want to write another one-shot for this League of Legends. Your thoughts?


End file.
